Lord of Flash
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Abused. Beaten. Scorned. Such was the way of his life; until, he became a genin. Until he found them. Now, mentored by the gods of death themselves, can he ever hope to make his dream of becoming Hokage a reality? Barring that, can he survive the slew of enemies his newfound allies brought with them? NarutoxHarem. Bleach Crossover! EPIC!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, its official. I'm seriously considering moving most of my fics off to yourfanfiction(dot).com HOWEVER! I am still on the fence about joining my fellow authors in their move, and until I see reason to do so, I'm going to pour these last few ideas out of my head while I still can. This particular fic was a request from an old friend, one who recently...sniff...passed on. It breaks my heart to know he won't be able to read this, but I feel I owe it to him to honor this request. Never take life for granted, folks. You never know when it might run out, when it changes forever. In the meantime, I humbly ask that you read and review my meager work.**

**This one's for you, old friend!**

_"A cat. I can't believe I'm talking to a cat!"_

_~Uzumaki Naruto._

**Discovery**

The hesitant sun moved in fits and starts, rapelling down the western wall as moon and stars peeked through the dome of a rapidly darkening sky. The horizon, a mosaic of wavering tree lines and distant mountains, blazed orange, as if the gods planned to incinerate their previous efforts and start over from day one. If it was a particularly impressive sunset, however, nobody noticed. No eyes watched westward from Konoha this eve, save a smattering of sentinels. Citizens who'd no business on this hallowed eve had long since returned to their homes, content to slumber through this, the most dangerous of nights.

Save for one.

Uzumaki Naruto.

He was a thin, gaunt looking thing, his platinum blond hair rough and disheveled in places, matted down in others. He was short and spry for his age, likely from a lack of nutriton_-likely from eating nothing but ramen-_one would never've guessed that this boy was actually Konoha's newest genin. He'd gone through hell and back, nearly died to become one after learning a jutsu from the Scroll of Sealing, but here he was.

Unfortunately_-or fortunately, depending on those observing-_he was out running an errand for the Fire Damiyo's wife. A newly minted genin, his hitiate only hours old, the jumpsuit clad blond was hot on the trail of Tora, a particularly crafty cat they'd failed to capture earlier today. Their first D-rank mission as a team had been an utter disaster. Not only had they failed to work together as a cohesive unit, but they'd failed to capture the target in spectacular fashion earlier today. A cat, no less! How hard could it possibly be for three genin and _a jonin_ to catch a cat!

_Not a cat,_ he thought aloud as he rounded another corner, glancing to and fro in search of his quarry. _A demon, more like!_

Thus far his search had been fruitless, compounded by the fact that he was alone in his task. Kakashi-sensei had called it quits hours before, making no effort to disguise how dissapointed he was with his squad. Naruto wasn't one to give up so easily. _"I'll be the one to catch that cat, Sakura-chan! Just you wait and see!" _the promise he'd made only hours before rang through his head like a clarion call. Big words for a little man; a boy barely three days past his fourteenth birthday. Now, genin was beginning to regret his promise; not because it was getting dark, mind you, but because his jiji had specifically told him _never_ to go out at night. While he never understood the old man's reasoning, he'd begun to notice the appalling lack of people in the streets.

It was silent at this, the twelfth hour. Eerie.

Here, the moon struggled to shine, coating the track and field in a grey, overcast tint. Birds no longer sang. The fountain, no longer tinkled, and there was none of the hubbub of normal everyday nightlife. Stands were set out in full array, but there were no civilians hurrying this way or that, talking excitedly, bartering for supplies. Just an eerie..._nothingness. _Cold, despite the summer months, despite his jumpsuit, the boy shuddered. For what felt like the upteenth time, he began to wonder if being out on the streets at night was a wise idea. In that instant his mind faltered; for a moment, he was afraid.

**"You should go home, boy."**

"Maybe I shou_-what the hell?"_ His words ending in a startled hiss, the blond spun around, craning his head in the direction of the voice, searching for its source. Nothing. A breeze gusted through the streets, nippping at his ears. He shivered, hugging his arms into his chest. It was quiet. Too quiet. Why was he doing this? What did he have to prove?

_Sasuke would've caught the cat by now._

With that thought came anger. A roiling, boiling tide, a sudden and nigh indefatigable need to surpass his rival. Fury surged through his veins, drowning what little common sense he had. The sudden realization that he was even _considering_ himself weak brought a wave of rage to his mind with the ferocity of a great and dark tempest. Despite his terror, despite his fear, despite his brain screaming at him to get his ass back inside and lock the door, the anger won over Uzumaki Naruto and he stomped forward, determined to complete his mission, official or not.

_'I'll show him.'_ He recited it over and over, a silent mantra in the dark._ 'I'll show them all!'_ In his eyes it wasn't much. He would find the cat. He would catch the cat. He would get what he'd come here for. His footsteps grew soft as he realized just where he'd gone. The Red Lantern district. The buildings here were old, some dating back to the time of the first hokage. _There!_ A streak of caramel brown darted across the dimly lit streets before veering into an alley. Grinning, Konoha's number one knuckle-headed ninja gave chase, swiftly closing the gap between them.

He cornered it in the alley.

Tora spun around and hissed, the fur on the back of her neck raised in an instinctual warning. Naruto wasn't having any of it. He lurched forward, scooping the cat up before it could escape. It wriggled within his grasp, its sharp claws making a mess of his arms. _Damn but it wanted to get away from him._ He frowned, gripping the fussy feline that much tighter. Tora renewed its efforts, cutting up his forearm with its claws. Naruto well he laughed it off, hugging the feline to his chest.

"You're not getting away this time!"

Elation coursed through him, filling his soul with pride. He'd done it! Succeeded where Sasuke had failed! Wait till he showed Sakura-chan! She'd never believe this! Well, she would once he showed her Tora in the morn and of course, after he gloated to Sasuke. Who was the dead last now, huh! He nearly broke out in song and dance, such was his glee.

It was almost enough for him to miss the monster's shadow as it spread out over him. Almost. But not quite. Naruto flung himself forward just in time; ribs screaming as a large hand struck him in an open-palmed slap straight from the depths of hell. Black spots exploded before his vision as his body crumpled, bending inward as his ribcage absorbed the brunt of the attack. He almost wished the blow had been enough to kill him. In that instant he heard Tora. The feline yowled, a high-pitched squall of pain and terror. Belly pressed to the floor, it fled from beside his feet and out into the streets.

Leaving him alone with the demon.

Naruto looked up in fear at the beast. It was almost transparent, a dark and nebulous cloud taking the form of something wicked and vile in front of him. It was twice as tall as he was, the torso containing a large hole where his own head would come up to if he could stand against it.

**Pop.**

"Uh...Uh...

Uzumaki Naruto's heart almost stopped pumping in his chest. His body was tingling; it truly felt as though his blood had become frigid within his body. The sound hadn't been a gunshot after all. It sounded like a child popping a bubble, but it was much deeper. It had to have come from something much larger than a simple soap-bubble. He could feel the size of whatever had made the noise. He didn't know how he could feel it, but he could. It was something very large.

He looked around frantically at the desolate square, dismayed at how nobody seemed to notice him or the creature that was drooling over his fallen figure. He tried to shuffle backwards without rising to his feet when the beast let out a deafening roar. Naruto stopped struggling immediately and covered his ears with his dirty hands. That settled it. Enough was enough.

Naruto began to run away from it as fast as he could.

His mind was blank as he sprinted down the alleyway. He knew he wanted to scream for help, but he couldn't. The thing was directly behind him, somehow touching him, somehow forcing his voice to remain crammed down his throat. He heard Tora hiss, his mind absurdly nagging at him to turn around and retrieve the cat, that the damiyo's wife would be furious if it was left behind. Naruto didn't care. His chest was burning and his legs were starting to tire and his mind was racing as the monster behind him grew louder and closer.

He turned and hurled a brace of shuriken at the thing. That was a mistake. The beast open his slavering jaws and swallowed the projectiles whole, without breaking its stride. Overlarge, golden eyes swelled before him, filling his sight with pearly white teeth as they sank into supple flesh of his shoulder. For an instant his world was stained red; for an instant, he felt the beast's hunger. It seemed to want to swallow him up within itself and for the two of them to become one single beast in eternal starvation.

**"Over my dead body!"**

"G-Get away!" He cried, scrabbling backwards like a drunken spider. "Get awaaaaay!"

By some unbidden instinct he flung a hand before his face, fingers clenched into a claw. Blood streamed into his palm; blood from his battered, bleeding arm. A swirl of power gathered there, coalescing into the fingers of his fist. The sphere of blood froze in its drop before it began to swirl around in the air, the red droplet becoming a hoop as more and more of the his energy was forced upon it. Soon the ring of energy turned a grisly scarlet color as it lost its circular purity, jagged bars of energy jutting out from the deadly ball of power.

"W-What the hell is-

Naruto had only an instant to marvel at it before the sphere lurched forward, raining down on the ghastly creature with a sonorously low roar. He squinted his eyes against it, that scintilating shade of scarlet, ploughing through all that opposed it. He was forced to watch, helpless as it streaked upward; devouring air and cloud alike, as if it would obliterate the moon itself.

_**Bakram!**_

Naruto flew back at the shockwave the sound made, his body tumbling like a doll along the ground for a few meters. The sound echoed outwards through the streets, causing buildings to crack and crumble. Merchant tents fell as the walls supporting them turned to rubble and dust. People poked their heads out, wondering at the sudden destruction. Naruto dared to raise his gaze, dared to look at the monster. What he saw actually put some hope back into his failing form.

As the wind began to blow through the opened wall and the dust from the explosion cleared, he saw the silhouette of the hulking beast had been halved, bifurcated by the massive blast. It was slowly disintegrating, its body falling apart from an equally massive hole in its head. Its lone eye swiveled, pinioning him with a gaze. The wind began to die as his dematerialization reached its legs.

Naruto gasped roughly, his body doubling over as he gripped his knees. His lungs were on fire. He was having trouble holding his balance. He struggled to stand up straight, to watch as the last remnants of the onceterrifying abomination vanished from her sight. As the monster crumbled into nothingness, Naruto fell backwards into the street. His chest heaved violently as he struggled to catch his breath.

He stared up at the sky, his sea-colored irises gazing at the black and starry horizon above him, as he tried to calm himself down. It was over. Whatever it was, whatever that_...thing_ had been, it was almost certainly gone now. He rolled his shoulder in its socket, gritting his teeth as it popped back into place. His chest gradually began to slow its heaving, his heart no longer threatening to burst from his torso. A small smile spread across his face as he reveled in his small victory.

He flexed the fingers of his hand, wincing as the scarred flesh resisted all attempts at movement. His right arm was blistered and bleeding. Ouch. He'd have to get that looked at. Struggling to his feet, he found that he lacked the strength to move. His body flopped against an alley wall, his legs stubbornly refusing any and all efforts to the contrary. Well, shit. He stared down the alleway, gawping at the destruction he'd wrought. Brick and mortar were charred black, the pavement still bubbled from the head of the blast. Beyond that he could see the wreckage of an old_-hopefully abandoned_-building, the second floor neatly sheared away, along with a heary chunk of the adjacent building.

Already, he could hear the cries of his fellow shinobi, alerted, by the catastrophe he'd wrought. He had to get out of here. Needed to escape, before-

"Uzumaki Naruto?" a surprised voice grumbled behind him. He spun around, his good hand sliding to his kunai pouch, searching for the voice that had somehow seen him. He was alone in the alleyway. The sole source of luminance belonged to a sullied street lamp, its light flickering sporadically as it struggled to survive the damage he'd dealt it.

"How are you alive?"

His eyes flicked around the street, finally glancing down and locating the owner of the gravelly voice. A black cat was looking up at him, its tail swishing languidly as it stared at him. Naruto blinked hard, twice, licked his lips quickly, trying to find his voice. He couldn't believe he was about to do this.

"Do I—" he stammered, "do I know you?"

For a moment, he felt like an idiot. He was talking to a cat! One that didn't look a thing like Tora! Tora was more of a brown, milky color, easily recognizeable by the red ribbon on its right ear. This cat, clearly wasn't Torra. Its golden eyes bellied a frightening intelligence, tracking with him as he shifted his weight to the opposite leg.

"Yes," the cat answered. "We know each other very well."

Nope, definitely not Torra!

"You're a cat." Naruto exclaimed aghast, gawping at the bemused feline. "Cat's don't talk!"

The feline paused in licking its paw and frowned.

"Then clearly, I am _not_ a cat."

Naruto was just about to point out the obvious when it pounced; a flying leap that sent it soaring past him. It landed neatly on all fours, effortlessly alighting atop a dilipidated trash can. Its tail flicked once, beckoning, and then, before he could further decry its existence, it was gone, vanishing in a blur of black and gold.

"Follow me."It paused at the edge of the alley, whiskers twitching. "That is, unless you'd care to explain this mess to your superiors?"

_Shit!_

"Oi!"

It turned and darted down an adjacent alley, sending Naruto scrambling after it. He could see it bouncing along ahead of him, its tail the only directional indicator after taking tight turns. He almost lost it, the small animal vanishing, choosing a right on instinct. He almost stepped on it, the cat having stopped in front of a plain and dingy metal door. Before he could catch it, it hopped through a plastic flap, leaving Naruto alone in the filthy alleyway.

He wondered, very seriously, if he'd gone crazy. Well, he'd stepped up to the bell...

_...might as well ring it._

He nearly screamed as the knuckles of his right hand made contact with the door. He'd forgotten about his burns. Even so, a strangled yelp left his lips. He staggered backwards with an oath, clutching his injured arm to his chest, fighting pained tears of agony. Forget it! He'd had enough of this crazy shit for one night! He needed to get home and-

_Click._

A heavy lock was undone from the other side of the door, producing a harsh _claack._ A mess of shaggy, hay-colored hair appeared from the darkness of the room within. A man peered out at him, his eyes dulled and hovering above purple patches set in a face that hadn't seen a razor in quite some time. He blinked, even in the dim sunlight of the alleyway. His grey eyes regarded Naruto absently, the door still mostly closed. The silence stretched between them, the boy frowning, the man, leaning forward with an almost vacant gaze. He glanced the boy over. Frowned.

"Uzumki Naruto," he said, unimpressed. "I was told you were dead."

"Do I look dead to you?" the blond grumbled darkly, cringing as his arm pulsed anew.

"Oh?" he asked. His face, still sullen, brightened a little. "Is that so?"

"Who're you, anyway?" the pain was excruciating now; it took all he had not to scream.

"I would rather keep that information to myself," the man replied. "I'm sure you can appreciate that."

Despite the pain, the line of Naruto's mouth slightly curved up at a corner. "Then why have you let your own cat out of the bag?" Was it just his imagination, or did he hear laughter beyond the door? No, that wasn't at all possible. He was the only one here. Must be imagining things.

There was a silence.

"I have a question for you," the stranger replied, ignoring Naruto. The genin didn't respond. "He never talked about it, but," the man continued, "I suspect Minato-kun had son." He glanced up and down at Naruto, eyes narrowing intently. "Hmm...you look to be about the same age...I've got it!" He slapped an open palm into his fist. "You're mother was Kushina-chan, wasn't she!" It was spoken as though he'd just had the epitome of a lifetime, a penultimate realization known only to him. "And that's quite a bit of reaitsu you've got sealed up inside of you...

Naruto, for the most part, blinked.

_"Ha?"_

What the hell was this guy talking about? Minato? Kushina? Who the hell were they? He was their son? He knew about the fox somewhat but still_...reiatsu?_ What the hell was going on here? The man stopped leaning on the wall and stood ramrod straight. He slid the door open a little more, beckoned with a handd. "Come in. Quickly!"

To his credit, Naruto was cautious.

He crossed both arms before his chest, doing his best not to let the pain show, scrutinizing his fellow blond. Years of beatings had left him leery; wary to trust strangers or drunkards _especially_ strangers that looked like drunkards. And this guy fell smack dab in the latter category.

"Why should I trust you?"

The grin grew. "What's not to trust?"

Naruto sweatdropped.

"Um, how about._...everything?"_

"We don't have time for this, Kisuke!" There was no mistaking it this time; a woman's voice barked from just beyond the door. "Get him in here before another hollow finds us!" Urahara's mouth bloomed into the sweet and inviting smile he'd always been known for. His eyes glittered as they peered at Naruto, beholding in the boy something of infinite interest.

"You're so impatient, Yoruichi-san!" He pouted at someone just out of sight; then bringing the full force of his smile to bear upon Naruto.

"Maa, Naruto-kun, would you please come closer for a moment?"

"Like I said; why the hell should I-

Urahara stabbed forward suddenly, driving the handle of his cane deep into the blonde's solar plexus. Naruto grunted, eyes rolling back in his head even as he realized he'd been struck. He slumped backwards and into the awaiting arms of his attacker, limbs flailing uselessly as a second blow put him under. His last sight was that of darkness; the infinite blackness looming just beyond the door. He struggled to cry out, to scream, say anything at all...and all that emerged was a wet, gurgling sound.

Like or not, Naruto was about to get what he'd come here for.

**A/N: Aaaaaand there you have it. As to what Urahara and Yoruichi are doing in the world of the living, well, its implied that this is shortly after their exile, marking one hundred years before all of the craziness that happens in Bleach. Wondering how he up and fired a Gran Rey Cero? Curious about that voice in his head? Want to know why/how Minato knew Urahara? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out! Shinji and the others might pop up, too! ADMINS BETTER NOT TAKE THIS ONE DOWN! This is dedicated in memorarium of my best friend! Hope you're free of pain 'ol buddy, wherever you are! **

**Hope you enjoy the epicness that is God of Flash!**

**R&R! =D**


	2. Hollow

** A/N: Wow! I had no ideaNow, to the matter at hand, the sad issue of the mass deletions/exodus taking place. I'm sad to see so many of my fellow authors go, just as I am to lose so many of my favorite stories. Which brings me to another bit of info I've been meaning to share with you, dear readers. I, Neonzangetsu, have no intention of moving! This site has been my creative outlet going on five years now and, short of my account being out and outright deleted, that's not going to change anytime soon.**

**I WILL CONTINUE TO UNLEASH MY IMAGINATION! **

**Just as I've unleashed the next chapter for all of you to enjoy. =D**

_"If you stare long into the abyss...the abyss stares back at you."_

_~Urahara Kisuke._

**Hollow**

It could be said Hirako Shinji was a man of character; of principle, even.

Maybe it was because paid his debts; because he stuck around when others got sick of sticking.

Maybe it was because he just didn't feel like leaving.

Of the eight shinigami who'd forcibly become vizards, only a select few elected to stand alongside Urahara after their self-appointed exile. Within good reason. After their escape they'd been expecting old Yamamoto to come after them, guns ablazing. They'd expected an attack, an ambush, well, something. Twenty years later, most of them were still waiting. Most, but not all. Rose had moved on; currently the self-proclaimed pianist was travelling the world in search of inspiration. Kensei and Mashiro were currently vacationing in the Land of Iron, leagues from here. Supposedly those samurai knew the damndest of sword techniques. It was almost funny, how eager those two had been just to get on with their lives.

Lisa had taken an _obscene_ interest in the shinobi here, even going so far as to regularly offer kenjutsu lessons at the academy grounds. Hachigen was off on a pilgrimage of sorts, choosing to observe the culture of the day and age before it crumbled into dust; before the next war wiped this place clean off the map. Love had gone into something of a self-imposed exile; the former captain having determined he was a danger to others so long as he failed to master his hollow powers completely and where the prescence of a mask-wielding man couldn't possibly do any harm. Naturally, he'd gone to Kiri.

Hiyori...

"Wake the hell up, dickhead!"

_...hadn't gone anywhere._

Shinji rolled out of bed just in time for a sandal to greet his face. Stars_-whole planets, really-_exploded across his vision as the footwear met his nose with alarming force and accuracy. Even after two decades, she still caught him off guard. Even after twenty years! With a grunt, and a groan, Hirako Shinji fell back against the blankets, tucked the pillow around his head and rolled, doing his best to ignore the irritated squawk offered by his longtime partner. "I said, get-

A mumbled incantation left his lips, even as Hiyori reached across the bed and wrested the pillow away from him.

_"Bakudo_ number one." He sighed, loosely swiping the air before her chest with two fingertips. _"Sai." _An irate shriek graced his ears seconds later, followed by the sound of a body crumpling to the floor. Shinji would've been content had it ended then and there. Alas, as was often his wont, he knew better than to doubt the former lieutenant. He wasn't a captain for nothing, after all.

_"Soren Soukatsui!"_

**"Danku."** Shinji snapped back without so much as batting an eyelash, the white barrier interposing itself directly between his bed and the impending twin lotus of fire. He was afforded a split-second glimpse of wide brown eyes set above freckled cheeks and below a pair of tiny blond pigtails before the spell backfired, filling the room with soot and smoke. She'd gotten quite good at kido, Hiyori had, able to unleash a level Sixty-Three _hadou_ without so much as an incantation. Fortunately, he was still leagues above her. _Un_fortunately, his ordeal wasn't over

"Just try that again, asshole!"

Hiyori staggered out of the smoke, lightly singed, but no worse for the wear. Unwilling to risk another explosion in the bedroom, Shinji thrust a hand into her face, forestalling a second outburst. He reached out quickly, his hand slamming over her mouth. Her voice still came out in muffled and outraged screams, but his eyes were focused elsewhere as the smoke cleared. Having determined that she'd in fact failed to destroy his room, the blond slowly took his hand away from her mouth.

"You gonna be quiet now?" He asked.

A muscle jumped in the girl jaw, but she said nothing.

He sat up and blinked blearily, scrubbing the sleep from his eyes, yawning, grimacing as his hair got in the way. After the first decade, he'd slashed his long locks in favor of a shorter hairstyle, but even so it was hell at the worst of times. Especially in the morning. _Especially_ when his significant other saw fit to wake him with a sandal-to-the-face. Epsecially when _her_ kido blew up in _his_ room! Something

"Oi, Hiyori." The former captain whined, glowering out from beneath his disheveled blonde bangs, "I told ya not to wake me up like that-

Hiyori bit down. _Hard._ Shinji yelped, yanking his hand out of her mouth.

-you idiot!"

"Who's the idiot!" Shinji snarled, eye twitching.

"You are, baldy!"

_"Aaargh!_

While the young girl was normally his favorite person in the entire world, Hirako Shinji on sleep deprivation was a force to be reckoned with; every loud word that came out of her fang-toothed jaw was making his blood pressure rise. He just wanted some shut-eye. And after that, he would gladly saunter into whatever mess she'd prepared for him.

"This is serious, dumbass!"

"Then it can _seriously_ _wait_ 'till morning." he growled, tucking the covers over his shoulder. "I'm going back to sleep."

"Don't go back to sleep, baka!"

He effortlessly raised a hand, deflecting the second sandal. Just in time for her bare foot to mash into his mug. It took no small amount of effort to for the former captain to keep his annoyance from showing on his face even as he toppled backward; even as he felt _Sakanade's_ tell-tale call stir the depths of his soul.

_"Shinji,"_ she seemed to whisper, her words shouted as if from a great distance._ "Shinji, something's happened."_

_No kidding. _Shinji replied glibly, pushing a hand through his hair._ I just got one hell of a wake-up call._

Something was amiss.

Indeed, Hiyorki Sarugaki stood before him, zanpakuto slung loosely over the jacket of her tracksuit as she glowered back at Shinji. Her brown eyes cut across him, refusing to meet his gaze. Well, damn. A caustic retort clung to the tip of his tongue, begging to be released, yet he clamped his mouth firmly shut as his partner spoke the words he'd been least prepared to hear.

"We found him."

Shinji's smile faltered slightly at her words; he'd forgotten how serious Hiyori was.

_"Huh?"_

"Kisuke's got him." she grumbled, fiddling with one of her pigtails in an effort to avoid making eye contact. "Minato's kid."

The blonde man's smile finally shattered, falling like glass into a sharp frown.

"Seriously?"

But Shinji was, above all else, a practical man. And if one man_-however annoying he might've been in the past-_had garnered his respect, it was Namikaze Minato. Funny thing, that. Respect. Minato was the one man he both respected and hated with burning passion.

Hilarious, really.

And it would've been funny too, were it not for the constant threat of impending doom hanging over their heads. Aizen was still out there. Still plotting. Scheming. Kisuke, had plans of his own; the last twenty years hadn't been spent twiddling their thumbs. There were a few shinobi worthy of attention, even back then. One in particular. Minato Namikaze. Sole heir to a prestigous clan gone nearly extinct the kid had it all, looks, talent, and a heart to match. It was no surprise when Urahara took an interest in him; even less so when the boy mysteriously developed the Flying-Thunder-God technique only a few months before the war.

None knew that those large kunai were simply his _shikai,_ his high-speed movements a shinigami-derived version of shunpo. In no time at all the war was over; in no time at all Urahara's secret student was elevated to the position of Hokage. By that time the bad blood between them had all but evaporated. Hell, he'd even developed a grudging sort of respect for the kid. And then the dumbass went off and got himself _and_ his darling wife killed; all just to seal a crazed hollow inside some kid. Their kid.

Minato's kid.

_Not his._

Kushina loved Minato. Not him. It had been her decision to make. Her decision to die, to preserve the life of her child, at the cost of her own. There was nothing he could have done then. Certainly, there was nothing to be done about it now. But no matter how many times he told himself that, Shinji still felt the bitter jealousy circulating through his heart, gripping at his chest with its icy tendrils.

"Oi! Baldy!" Hiyori's harsh slang cut through the memory like a zanpakutou through hollow. "You coming or what?"

_Of all the..._

"Yeah yeah, hold yer horses."

Shinji tucked his zanpakuto into the belt of his grey slacks as he stopped in front of the door. A sinister reaitsu lashed out at him the moment his fingers curled around the brass knob; scalding his hand. He could hear voices, jabbing back and forth, in arguement. Steeling himself for whatever lurked beyond the door, Shinji swung it open. And nearly fell to his knees in stupefication. Urahara stood there, his zanpakutou released, tip pointed towards the floor almost in offering. It didn't take Shinji long to realize why. Strapped to the table, bound by layer upon layer of bakudo, regarding the scienteist with a look of complete and utter loathing, was a miniature version of Minato. Were it not for the whiskers, he might've been a clone, such was the resemblance.

_Holy shit._

"Fucking greaaat!" The boy_-kid couldn't be a day over fourteen-_hissed out an expletitive. "More people, ya know!" Shinji was simultaneously torn between anger and elation; he wanted to cuff the boy across the jaw for his insolence, and yet at the same time, he wanted to embrace him. Were it not for the angry reiatsu, he might've done both. He knew potential when he saw it and _damn but this boy had it in spades. _Because this was Kushina's child. Kid didn't look a damned thing like his mother, but he sure as hell sounded like her.

"Ah, Hirako-san." Kisuke's superfluous smile shone out from behind that damned fan of his. "We were just talking about you and Minato-kun."

Judging by the boy's scathing glare, it hadn't been a pleasant topic.

_Oh, this is going to be good..._

* * *

**_(Earlier)_**

_What the hell happened?_

Naruto had to ask this question to himself as his eyes struggled to open, to stay focused. He heard the faint beeping of electronic equipment somewhere far away. Or was it right next to him? _Where am I?_ There were sounds of someone screaming in agony the distance, sounds of someone vomiting, sounds that seemed dredged up from the pits of hell. Naruto began shivering as he realized he had no idea where he was or how he got out of the that dim alley in the Red Lantern District. _I have a bad feeling about this, _he managed to think before his head started to spin and his vision began to grow dark; an inexorable blackness swallowing his every thought, still eager for more. His eyelids fluttered as he lost all concept of the world around him, the strange room, and his unexplainable circumstance.

**"Damn you, Urahara Kisuke!"** A voice like ice water hissed through his ears; the words tickling the nape of his neck, brushing at the back of his brain. **"To think, I'd find my efforts curtailed by these shinigami so soon after my re-awakening...curses!"**

_"Shinigami?"_

**"So, you're awake, eh?"** The voice chuckled, a sardonic laugh that set every nerve on edge. **"Good. You've saved me the effort of waking you. Now, before you start babbling on like the idiot you are, you should know something. Your body is going to be mine. I don't care what you say, what you do, one of these days, I WILL take it from you. If you don't want that to happen, then you'd better give me a _damned_ good fight when I come to claim it. Do you understand, you little shit? _Prove_ to me that you are worthy of wearing this skin. _Show_ me that you are indeed a worthy heir to their blood that you can somehow fufill the rechid inheritance that flows through your veins. Because if I have to step in to save your ass a second time...it just might be your last." **With a bone-chilling shudder Naruto realized to whom he was speaking. Kyuubi.

For a moment, Naruto felt nothing. Then he felt rage. The very implication that he might lose his body to something so hideous, so revolting, sent a wave of anger coursing down his spine. Fury flowed through his veins like blood, boiled to a feverish pitch.

_"Like hell I'm going to give you my body, you stupid fox!" _He hurled the words at the creature behind the cage, battering it into oblivion._ "You want it? Try and take it!"_

**"Big words for a brat!" **The demon spat back, looming before him, red eyes and all.** "You couldn't hope to harm a single hair on my heaaa_aaaaaaaargh!"_**

Kyuubi screamed then, and before Naruto could wonder why, it began.

Horrific pains suddenly shot through his stomach, spreading upwards to his chest, and lower into his groin. It felt as if someone had opened a hole in his stomach to pour acid into his abdomen, allowing it the entrance it needed to spread itself throughout his body. He shook and wretched against the pain, only to find that his wrists and ankles were strapped down to the operating table on which he currently found himself. _What the fuck is going on? _His mind screamed out. He tried to yell, but began choking on the white fluid that shoved itself out of his throat and nostrils. Another wave of fire coursed through his veins, causing his body to throw itself backwards against the table with a sickening and metallic thud.

_Somebody help me!_

After a few minutes, passing like several agonizing hours to Naruto, the venom racing through his body slowed and finally subsided. He swallowed, the icky white goop sticking to his throat as it went down. He lay back on the table, chest rising and falling heavily as he attempted to catch his breath. His heart slowed only gradually, control reluctantly returning to him. He was about to close his eyes and resign himself to sleep when he heard the voices. Dimly, he became aware of footsteps, approaching the table.

"Damnitall Kisuke, what the hell was Minato thinking!" A woman's voice rang overhead; a harsh, infuriated hiss, pitched and full of venom. "Sealing something like this inside his own son! Hell, it's a miracle the kid's still alive, let alone breathing!" A wave of violet hair slashed across his vision, punctuated by a flash of caramel-colored skin. She swept past him in a blur, her fingers trailing across his chest. Then she was gone again, eyes narrowed in the direction of a second individual, one beyond his sight.

"Screw the consequences!" She snarled. "I'll kill them! Each and every one of them!"

"Maa, Yoruichi-san," Soothed a second voice; the same one as before. He dimly recognized that one, the one who'd struck him back in the alley. "It's not like we could've done anything about it. Besides, until yesterday we weren't even aware of his existence." Then, more softly, as though to console any linger doubt she might've held. "We thought he'd been killed, remember?" But he's here now, isn't he? Alive. Breathing. That's what matters, neh?"

When nest the woman spoke, she sounded almost subdued. Petulant.

"I suppose you're right...

Then something shattered.

"But if you think for a _single second_ I'll stand by and do nothing after what you've seen here-

"Ah, Yoruichi-san?" The man's voice cut in.

_"What,"_ she all but hissed. _"is it, Kisuke?"_

"He's awake."

_**!**_

Golden eyes flew wide with surprise before her arm cut down. _Hard. _Naruto didn't have time to prepare himself before the world burst before his vision in a colorful kaleidoscope of absolute agony. The last thing he saw before he once again retreated into the darkness was a pair of steel-colored eyes sitting atop a small smile...

* * *

A harsh light flickered on and off through Naruto's eyelids, drudging him up from the depths of unconsciousness. As his eyes slowly blinked themselves awake, his body took it upon itself to remind him of the aches and pains caused by yesterday's misadventures. He sat up, groaning as his back began a slight spasm at the sudden movement. He had never felt so exhausted in his entire life; it felt almost as though all of his chakra, had been drained from him and was only now slowly returning. Naruto's eyes, finally growing accustomed to the harsh florescent light that flickered atop this room, began to survey his new surroundings.

The room he found himself occupying was completely white, save for the bars that blocked in the windows around the room. _Bars,_ he thought to himself, _so I must be a captive? So...what the hell happened? Where am I? Ah! _He winced as the memories came flooding back._ The monster. The cat. The strange man with sandy blond hair. _The same man who'd knocked him out! Damn him! So where was he?

He really didn't care either way, but he was certain he did not want to be stuck in a prison. If that was where he currently resided, at least. The room looked more to Naruto like a hospital room than a prison cell, even if there were bars over the windows. How was that possible? He'd been the hospital many a time during his self-appointed training-whether from bloodied knuckles or a dislocated shoulder-and never once seen bars on any of the windows.

That they were there now could only mean his captors didn't want him to escape.

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted as he heard the door to his room being unlocked. He glanced around the room on an impulse, looking for something to use as a weapon. He soon realized that his ankles had been chained to the wall, making any effort to move three feet from his current location futile. Realizing this, he focused his attention on the opening door, curious as to who was coming to investigate his condition. As the door creaked slowly open, Naruto got a look at his captor.

Uraharara Kisuke smiled benignly as he entered the room, swinging his cane to and from hand to hand.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Naruto, completely floored by the innocuous question, decided turning his head toward the newcomer might actually be worth his time. The man had shaved since he'd seen him last, his face now hidden by a ridiculous green and white bucket hat. His body adorned in the typical robes one would expect of a festival, the green coat a gross perversion of a captain's haori_-how the hell did he know that?_ His lips worked wordlessly for what felt like an eternity, the syllables forming on his lips, but refusing to emerge from his throat.

Clogged sandals clicked quietly closer on the floor as Urahara drew near, the incessant _tap-tap-tap_ instantly grating on the boy's nerves. In a single movement he pulled up a chair, spun it about, and sat, leaning on his cane for support. He still looked at him as if answering his absurd question was the most natural thing in the world.

"If you don't feel like talking, I can always come back later—"

"I can speak, asshole." Naruto's hoarse voice slipped into the conversation.

"Ah," the man exhaled in subtle amusement. "Well, that's good."

_"Good?"_ Naruo hissed, wincing as his ribs throbbed in protestation. "You've knocked me out, kidnapped me, chained me down, brought me to god knows where and nearly freed the demon inside of me! What the hell is good about any of this?" He strained against the chains, and succeeded only in in injuring himself further. Blood slicked through his wrists, threatening to slip his hand through the chains. And just when he thought that they might do just that, his captor arched an eyebrow and rose, standing from where he'd once sat.

"Bakudou number four." Urahara raised his cane, pointing its tip toward the boy. _"Hainawa."_

A golden coil of rope encircles Naruto's arms, binding them at his back. At least, that's what was supposed to happen. Instead of being bund, instead of being rendered utterly helpless, Naruto shrugged off the spell like it was absolutely nothing, the golden threads shredding as he flexed his arms. _Oh dear._ Urahara mused, taking a step back from the bedraggled blond. _If he's strong enough to dissolve a low level bakudo in his current state, then...lets go with something a little higher, shall we?_

**_"Rikujokoro!"_**

Again the golden light congealed around the boy. Again he tried to bull through it. He wasn't quite so successful this time. Six shafts of light burst froth from Urahara's fingers; six pillars of light ramming into the genin's midsection, rendering him utterly immobile. Whatever strange strength he'd exhibited before, it wasn't enough to get him out of this bind. With his arms bound and his feet free, the boy continued to struggle, thrashing against his bonds even as the bemused blond looked on.

"You're angry." Kisuke began, peering into the rage-filled eyes of his fellow blond. "I can see that-

Naruto flung a sandal at him. Much to Kisuke's charign the blue missile struck him head on; flying free from the boy's foot to strike him in the face. Perhaps angry was an understatement, he frowned, holding a hand to his now very much dislocated nose, popping it back into place. It could better be said that the boy was...

_...fucking pissed off!"_

-and I understand completely. The scientist raised a placating hand, ignoring the boy's defiant outburst. "I'd be rather irate myself, were I in your shoe_-hey!"_ Only to duck seconds thereafter as a _second_ sandal whistled over his head. Kami! The boy was worse than Hiyori! He could only be thankful he'd run out of things to hurl at him. Or not, as Naruto's hitiate, dashed him across the forehead, the metal striking with sufficient force to leave a sizeable welt. Despite his initial dismay, Kisuke felt amusemet. How had the boy even thrown that? Both his arms were pinned!

"Are you quite done?" he asked, touching a hand to his throbbing skull.

Naruto glared bloody red daggers at him.

"Let me go!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that just yet, Naruto-san."

"Why the hell not!"

"Because I said so."

_"Aaaargh!"_

Now Urahara's face changed very subtly. His eyes glittered with interest as he stepped towards Naruto. "How curious; you don't know? About Minato-kun and Kushina-chan? About your parents?" There was a silence by then, an eerie nothingness, stretching unto eternity. Ultimately, the genin was the one to break the impasse.

"You knew my parents?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Urahara replied immediately, pulling out a small fan and holding it up to hide his mischievous smile. "I may have met them once or twice in passing...

"Liar!" Naruto accused. "You just said you knew them!"

"Now now, I'm just a humble shop keeper!" Kisuke laughed. "What could I possibly know about your father being the fourth hokage?"

There was a silence. Then:

"Seriously?"

Urahara hung his head in shame.

"It seems I've let the cat out the bag."

Naruto's reaction was far less subdued.

_"MY FATHER WAS THE HOKAGE?"_

"Maa, maa, keep it quiet," Urahara shushed, but to no avail. "You can't tell anyone my disciple was a shinigami!"

"How can I keep this quiet!" The boy roared, thrashing against his bonds, his expression torn somewhere between agitation and excitement. "And what the hell is this shinigami crap!" Kisuke huffed in annoyance. In hindsight, revealing the boy's heritage wasn't the wisest of moves. So, being the clever tactician that he was, Urahara Kisuke deflected the blame to a third party.

"Ahahaha, you'd have to ask Hirako-san about that."

"Then bring him in here!" Naruto demanded. "If that guy knew my dad then I want to talk to him!" He paused. "And like I was saying, what the _hell_ is a shinigami?"

"Perhaps it would be better just to show you." He reached into his cane, which, as it turned out, wasn't a cane at all. The handle slid free and several feet of steel with it, revealing the blade hidden within the shaft. It cleared it's false scabbard with a gleefull hiss, glowing with eerie red sparks. "Feast your eyes on my _shikai,_ Naruto-kun."

"Ha?"

_"Awaken, Benihime."_

Red light crackled across the cane, transforming it into something...more. The handle bent and became crooked; the blunted edge of the blade sharpened, flattening its length abruptly. A palpable bloodlust-akin to the killing intent of an entire army of hardened warriors-emanated from the hilt of this...this thing.

"This, is my zanpakutou."

Now that Naruto had a chance to look at it, Urahara's Zanpakuto was quite an exquisite one. While the handle was a little twisted, resembling the cane it had once been, the sword was straight and thin. Nevertheless, a simple U-shaped decoration at the bottom of the blade added style, in addition to what looked like a knotted red string taking the place of a hilt. He had to admit, it suited Urahara well. He also had to admit, that, it was absolutely terrifying.

"Each shinigami has his or her zanpakutou, unique to their own soul." Urahara continued, his tone that of a teacher lecturing his pupil. "Including you, Naruto-kun."

That, drained the fight right out of him.

"I-I have one of those?" He blanced at the sight of Benihime. "Inside of me?"

"Technically, yes." Kisuke smiled, cooling himself with the fan. "But to find that zanpakuto, we'd have to eject your soul from your body."

Eject his soul?

"Eh?"

From his body?

_"EH?"_

"By the way," he continued, his face cutting over his shoulder slightly, "I do believe we have guests."

It was in that exact instant that Hirako Shinji and Hiyori Sarugaki made their grand entrance.

"Ah, Hirako-san...

* * *

_(Shinji P.O.V.)_

Hoo boy, the kid didn't look to happy.

Alternating glares between Urahara and himself, the boy reluctantly settled his gaze on the latter. His heart lurched. The kid was looking at him with a myriad of emotions; anger, sorrow, resignation, and there lingering at the very edge of his iris, quivering at the ridge of his lip: Hope. _Damn,_ he thought, mind racing, searching for a way out._ Kisuke must've told him._ His suspicions were only confirmed when the boy finally spoke, water lurking just beneath those lashes, contained through sheer pride alone.

His voice, hoarse and cracked from lack of water, offered only a single question for Hirako Shinji.

"You...knew my father?"

Shinji sighed.

"Yeah, gaki, I knew him."

The boy's expression brightened.

"Really?"

"Well, we're about to find-

"Shut up, baldy!" Hiyori hissed. "You've said enough already!"

Shinji twitched.

"What was that, midget?"

"BALDY!"

Urahara left them to their arguement and, leaving his sword thrust upright in the ground, walked down to the waiting Naruto. Kisuke halted a single pace away. He slowly reached out his right hand, until his fingertips settled on the boy's trembling chest. He began applying pressure. The student resisted, backing up a step. Kisuke pushed the genin's head further down, as though probing for something. Still further, the neck bowing, until the boy's chin almost rested against his chest.

"I see." he murmurred.

"S-See what?" Naruto swallowed nervously.

"Oh, nothing."

Then he withdrew the pressure, maintaining contact as the boy slowly straightened his neck. He moved his hand down until his fingertips rested, palm upward, beneath the boy's chest cavity. A syringe materialiazed in his right hand, filled with inoculous fluid. He now held the needle up to the light, displaying an icy blue fluid inside of the syringe. Seeing his captor flick the needle while pressing the plunger, squirting out a thin stream of blue while removing the air from the liquid inside the chamber, Naruto began to grow a little uneasy. He shifted on his bed causing the shackles on his feet to clatter against the tiled floor. Kisuke sighed and returned his attention toward Naruto, silver eyes shining with a strange mixture of anticipation and resignation.

"This may sting a bit, Naruto-kun." he spoke softly. "But you have to endure. Find your zanpakuto before Kyuubi finds you, before you become one of them."

"One of what?"

"Why, a hollow of course."

Naruto froze.

Somehow he knew. Just as he knew the creature that attacked him had been one. He didn't know how. He just knew. Just as he knew, that if this crazy scientist put that stuff inside him. No. Oh, hell no! There was no bloody way! He refused to become one of those...those

"Don't you _dare_ stick me with that needle_-ow!"_

"Prepare yourself." he cautioned, plunging deep the needle before his unruly test subject could flinch aside; before he could react. Naruto screamed then, and the world erupted. Fingers clenched at his side, digging into fleshy palms with enough force to draw blood. Eyes flew wide and snapped slitted, glowing a scintilating shade of scarlet. White fluid trickled forth from his mouth, then his eyes pouring past his lips in an eerie facade of drool. With an eerie gurgle, the boy began to shudder.

"W-W-W-What did you do?" He choked out. "What's happening to me?"

"I'm giving you your future, Naruto-kun."

With that, Urahara took three steps backward.

"Bring him to the basement, Hirako-san." he instructed, all business. "Now!" He barked, when the visored showed no signs of moving.

Hiyori gawped, but by then Shinji was standing over the boy; having already dispelled the bakudo holding him in place. Shattering the shackles with a flick of his wrist, the leader of the visored proceeded to sling the boy over his shoulder, rendering him unconscious with a swift chop to the neck. He was already in motion, already flinging the trapdoor open, hurtling the boy down the ladder into the depths below. Without so much as a passing glance, Hirako Shinji leapt down to join him, pursued immediately therafter by Urahara Kisuke.

"Wait you stinkin' geezers!" Hiyori's furious shriek was all he heard before he caught site of the red-and-white tracksuit, fluttering alongside them in the gloom. "Don't you dare leave me behind!"

_As if we had a choice in the matter,_ Shinji glowered. _Man, this sucks..._

"You sure about this, Kisuke?" Sweat beaded upon his brow, even in the dark, even as they neared the bottom. "There's only the four of us left now, five, if Lisa realizes what's going on." He glanced down, exhaling as the earth rushed up to meet them. If only he'd had more time to prepare. If only- Ground. He landed on the balls of his feet, swiftly surveying the calm destitude that was Urahara's underground training facility. It was a happy, bright afternoon down here, but the artificial atmosphere did little to calm his nerves. It was a shame they didn't have Tessai around to pin the boy down. And just where the hell had Yoruichi and Lisa gone off to?

He had a feeling they were going to need 'em.

"Like I said, you sure about this?" his fingers curled around _Sakanade_ as he spoke, the other reaching for his face as the boy's chakra/reaitsu surged.

Urahara smiled broadly.

"Am I certain?"

"As certain as I can be."

"And if he fails?"

The shopkeepers face turned stony as Naruto's body began to writhe uncontrollably. The mask was forming first. That was a good sign...wasn't it? Perhaps not, as the boy uttered a ghoulish howl; a piercing shriek that left the trio of shinigami reeling against the sudden shockwave it produced. His fingers dug into the floor, carving bloody furrows into the stone as his legs began to thrash, forming boulder-sized depressions in the earth and still, the screaming grew louder.

Naruto lurched upright, glaring at them through baleful eyes of crimson and black.

"Then I hope you've written your will, Hirako-san."

**A/N: Aaaaand Naruto's hollowfication begins! Will he survive? And what oh what will his zanpakuto be, if he does? I promise, it'll be an interesting one!**** Stay tuned to find out!**

**R&R! =D**


End file.
